


Androidiada

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, One Shot, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Tu będę wrzucać pojedyncze prompty i scenki krótsze niż 1000 słów.Btw, możecie mi nadsyłać krótkie prompty, nawet nie wiecie, jak często mnie one inspirują! Możecie to robić tu w komentarzach, na twitterze (@HanniBunnyL) albo na tumblrze (hanni-bunny-lecter). Przydadzą się zwłaszcza w październiku, kiedy już tradycyjnie będę publikować tekst każdego dnia w ramach Goretobra.





	1. Smycz (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt od scatterbrained-soul-stuff na tumblrze:
> 
> Gavin na smyczy, brany od tyłu przez rk900? oczywiście, że pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy musiało być nsfw XD

\- Skamlesz jak suka, Gavin…

Dłoń RK zsunęła się po brzuchu Gavina i musnęła kołyszący się pod wpływem pchnięć, błagający o dotyk członek.

\- I nawet merdasz ogonkiem na mój widok - dodał android z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Ugh, wal się - wydyszał Gavin. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od zimnych oczu RK obserwujących go w lustrze. Jakby był jakimś tylko troszkę interesującym eksponatem na stole wiwisekcyjnym. Gavin zadrżał, a jego członek zakołysał się w powietrzu jeszcze mocniej.

Ale dłoń RK była już gdzie indziej. Oplecione smyczą palce spacerowały po kręgosłupie Gavina, w górę, między ściągniętymi spazmatycznie łopatkami, aż w końcu dotarły do celu i wsunęły się pod obrożę.

Gavin zachłysnął się. Potem palce ścisnęły i pociągnęły obrożę i Gavin stracił oddech na dobre.

RK zwolnił, przylgnął chłodną, pozbawioną iluzorycznej skóry piersią do jego spoconych pleców i nachylił się do jego ucha, ściskając obrożę tak mocno, że ciało wokół niej zrobiło się ciemnoczerwone. Kiedy RK ją zdejmie, na szyi Gavina pozostanie ślad. Może na zawsze.

RK polizał małżowinę powolnym pociągnięciem języka, przygryzł miękki płatek i pomiędlił go między zębami. Gavinowi jakoś udało się pisnąć przez zgniecioną tchawicę, na co RK zacisnął zęby, szarpnął głową (Gavin miał wrażenie, że jego ucho nieco się poluzowało) i wypuścił piekący płatek z ust.

\- Niegrzeczny chłopiec - szepnął ostrzegawczym, syczącym głosem. - Chyba musimy cię jeszcze długo potresować.

Gavin zamerdał.


	2. Koronka (HanCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt od scatterbrained-soul-stuff na tumblrze: 
> 
> albo ew. Hank dostaje krwotoku z nosa na widok Connora w koronkowej bieliźnie?

\- Connor, gdzie włożyłeś… Ożżż… och…. ommmmgrrrrip - Hank rozpaczliwie usiłował uczepić się palcami resztek przytomności, ale jego gwałtownie pozbawiony krwi mózg odmówił posłuszeństwa i porucznik uwalił się w progu własnej sypialni niczym worek kartofli, niemal wybijając dziurę w panelach swoją potężną erekcją.

Kiedy wieki później otworzył oczy, pierwszym, co zobaczył, było jarzące się czerwone kółeczko na skroni Connora. Drugim: równie czerwony skrawek tkaniny w palcach androida. Bardzo koronkowy skrawek.

Kółeczko stopniowo zniebieszczyło się i przejęta twarz Connora przybrała przebiegły wyraz.

\- Już myślałem, że tym razem zadałem ci ostateczny _coup de grâce_.

\- _Coup de grâce_ zawsze jest ostateczny, Connor - wystękał Hank.

\- Wiem. Myślałem, że może ty nie wiesz.

\- Mądrala.

Connor przytknął zaczerwienioną tkaninę do nosa Hanka.

\- Co to? – Porucznik zazezował na dłoń androida.

\- Z nosa ci krwawi. Musiałeś, echem. Zaliczyć glebę – dokończył Connor, zadowolony, że zna odpowiednie określenie.

\- E, to nie dlatego – odparł nieco speszony Hank.

\- Wiem – powtórzył Connor i wyszczerzył swoje równiutkie, emaliowane ząbki.

Hank łypnął na niego, po czym skupił wzrok na zakrwawionej szmatce. Tak jak się obawiał. To były te same koronkowe majteczki, na których widok urwał mu się film. I które przed urwaniem tegoż filmu tkwiły na biodrach Connora.

Connor, który teraz był skromnie i przyzwoicie owinięty Hankowym szlafrokiem, uniósł brew. I uchylił szlafrok, odsłaniając resztę koronkowego kompletu.

Tym razem Hank zareagował w bardziej konstruktywny sposób.


	3. Detroit Become Google Translate (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "I'm not drunk enough for this" zasugerowany przez shipperfiendobsesser na tumblrze.

\- _Mysz twego człowieka nadejdziuje, cichnij_ – powiedział Connor do RK w chwili, gdy Gavin ich mijał. Błysnął przy tym żółtym, zaniepokojonym LEDem, podczas gdy RK obrzucił Reeda nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

\- Hę? – spytał Gavin. – To do mnie?

\- _Niech nie masz obaw, to językiem ruchnąć nie potrafi _– RK machnął lekceważąco ręką. Connor wyraźnie się zrelaksował, a nawet miał bezczelność się uśmiechnąć. – Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać – dodał RK, tym razem ewidentnie do Gavina. – Omawiamy sprawy prywatne.

Gavin potoczył wzrokiem od jednej androidzkiej mordy do drugiej, identycznej. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że robią sobie z niego jaja. Albo to, albo… Nie, to na pewno było to.

\- W chuja tam – warknął i minął plastikowych bliźniaków, po drodze potrącając Connora ramieniem. Tchórzliwie, bo wolałby potrącić RK, ale Nines wyrwałby mu owo ramię z panewki. Connor zaś lekko się zatoczył, ale i to tylko z uprzejmości, by złagodzić impet i by Gavin nie rozbił sobie barku o jego twardą powłokę. Kutas jeden życzliwy.

\- _Krasne wściekłe poliki jak szynką i będziesz mściwie chcący nie chcieć tej nocy rąbanie_ – usłyszał za sobą głos RK i coś, co brzmiało jak złowieszczy, dwugłosowy chichot. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Oba androidy odprowadzały go wzrokiem. Gavin wzdrygnął się.

\- Za mało się urżnąłem, żeby znosić takie coś od samego rana – mruknął pod nosem, siadając z impetem za biurkiem.

\- Co tam znowu jojczysz? – rzucił siedzący niedaleko Anderson. Ostatnio dziadyga zrobił się coś za bardzo przyjacielski w stosunku do Gavina. Jakby fakt, że obaj pieprzyli androidy tego samego modelu, robił z nich rodzinę czy coś. Jezu, tego by tylko Reedowi brakowało.

Ale był piątek rano, koniec tygodnia i w dodatku początek sezonu urlopowego. Gavin był w towarzyskim nastroju, którego nie było w stanie storpedować nawet dziwaczne zachowanie androidów.

\- Ty wiesz, co im odjebało? – wskazał eRKi ruchem głowy. – Bełkoczą, jakby im jakaś śrubka wypadła.

\- Mają do obgadania jakieś super hiper tajne sprawy, więc rozmawiają w innym języku – odparł Anderson.

\- Jak to w innym języku? W normalnym języku gadają, tylko kompletnie bez sensu.

Anderson podniósł na niego zatroskany wzrok.

\- Słońce ci przygrzało? Connor mówił, że to jakiś mało znany słowiański język. A ty ledwie umiesz mówić po angielsku, jełopku biedny. Nie wmówisz mi, że rozumiesz, co oni mówią.

Gavin pokazał mu faka i zapatrzył się podejrzliwie w trajkoczące androidy. Niemożliwe. Ale może...?

\- _Jak ci najnowsze updata?_ – spytał Connor.

\- _Nużący oczekuję, ale uczynić lepiej użyć na Gavfn. _– odparł RK.

\- _Pewny, że wy jesteś będący, że ów użyć cieszyć nie INKWIZYTOR?!_

Wszyscy na posterunku poderwali głowy, gdy Connor wywrzeszczał ostatnie słowo na całe gardło.

\- ...co jest, karwia w piździochę jebana – szepnął do siebie w zdumieniu Gavin.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Con? – spytał ostrożnie Anderson.

\- Oczywiście – zapewnił android. – Język polski jest dość ekspresyjny. Nie ma się czego obawiać.

Gavin zaczął się krztusić.

\- Dlaczego nie porozmawiacie w binarnym, cichutko, jak normalne roboty? – zirytowała się Chen. – My tu pracujemy! Reed, zrób coś! - zwróciła się z pretensją do Gavina, jakby sądziła, że Gavin ma jakikolwiek wpływ na swojego androida.

\- Co mianowicie miałby zrobić, oficer Chen? – RK obdarzył Tinę spojrzeniem, pod którym skuliła się i uciekła wzrokiem. Android przez chwilę jeszcze mordował ją oczami, po czym przeniósł uwagę na wciąż krztuszącego się Gavina. – Czy mam zastosować rękoczyn Heimlicha, detektywie Reed?

\- _Może później_ – wykrztusił po polsku Gavin. – _Nie przy ludziach, pieseczku._

RK zmarszczył brwi, a Connor wydał cichy okrzyk zgrozy i zasłonił usta dłonią w przesadnie dramatycznym geście. Mimo przesadyzmu zgroza wyglądała na autentyczną.

\- _Ale z was, kurwa, debile plastikowe, janiemogę_ – dobił ich jeszcze Gavin perfekcyjną polszczyzną, ani trochę nie złagodzoną przez lata spędzone w obcym kraju.

\- _On jest znaju tajemny języka!_ – jęknął Connor.

\- Ty mówisz po polsku, Reed? – zdziwiła się Chen.

\- No, _kurwa_, raczej – odparł Gavin. – Przecież to stoi jak byk w moich aktach. Zawiodłaś mnie, Chen, nic o mnie nie wiesz.

\- Wiem wystarczająco dużo – odgryzła się Tina i Gavin zbladł nieco, bo była to prawda.

\- Nic takiego nie „stoi w twoich aktach”, Gavin – RK zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej. Jego LED wirował mdłą czerwienią. – Nie mówiłeś mi, że znasz obce języki.

\- Nie odsłaniam wszystkich kart na pierwszej randce – wyszczerzył się Gavin.

\- Gavin, spotykamy się od pół roku. I już na naszej pierwszej randce odsłoniłeś przede mną wszystko, co miałeś do odsłonięcia.

Rozległo się kilka stłumionych chichotów i Gavin poczerwieniał. W duchu przyrzekł sobie krwawą zemstę na androidzie.

\- W każdym razie – burknął, zirytowany. – ja przynajmniej potrafię mówić po polsku, w przeciwieństwie do was.

RK wyprostował się dumnie.

\- Wątpliwe. Nasze protokoły języków obcych oparte są o najnowszą i najlepiej zintegrowaną wersję translatora Google… – zaczął i natychmiast umilkł, bo Gavin ryknął śmiechem i ryczał, z przerwami, do ostatniej godziny dnia roboczego, roniąc łzy z nieopanowanej uciechy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawsze myślałam, że to się nazywa "manewr Heimlicha", ale w każdym artykule widziałam "rękoczyn Heimlicha, zwany też manewrem", więc tego, rozbawiło mnie to trochę XD
> 
> Fun fact: faktycznie wykorzystałam GT do stworzenia tych językowych koszmarków. Kazałam mu przetłumaczyć angielskie zdania na łacinę, a potem łacinę sama przetłumaczyłam na polski, słowo w słowo, zachowując stylistykę GT i dodając troszkę od siebie, dla jaj. I tak, GT nie zna łaciny i wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek ją poznał.


End file.
